


Lavender Latte

by TheGreatCatsby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, coffee shop AU, goes with the hummingbird house cafe fic, happy birthday sugawara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCatsby/pseuds/TheGreatCatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa tries to come up with a gift for Sugawara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lavender Latte

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Hummingbird House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626257) by [TheGreatCatsby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCatsby/pseuds/TheGreatCatsby). 



> Happy Birthday Sugawara! I'm such a nerd that I had to write a fic for his birthday, and it also helped me with my writers block! 
> 
> This fic takes place after The Hummingbird House fic but can be read alone!

**Things to Get Sugawara Koushi For His Birthday**

-coffee

-what if I make him the best coffee drink known to man?

-who would taste it? He knows more about coffee than me.

-not coffee because Suga works with coffee as his job and he probably wants a BREAK

-my presence in his apartment is gift enough

-okay but Suga really likes coffee AND his job he told me so himself so where is the problem?

-a hummingbird because the cafe is called The Hummingbird House and that is cute right?

-a volleyball so he can practice with me

-no wait that's overworking myself isn't it

**Oikawa 23:27** I need help. IWA-CHAN HELP ME

**Iwa-chan~ 23:46** What the fuck shittykawa I'm trying to sleep SOME PEOPLE HAVE RESPONSIBILITIES Oh wait aren't you opening the cafe tomorrow? Don't slack off because you've become a regular employee They can still fire you.

**Oikawa 23:53** Way to rub salt in the wound Meanie-chan!

**Iwa-chan~ 23:56** What the hell do you need?

**Oikawa 23:59** :O Anyways Suga's birthday is coming up and I don't know what to get him.

**Iwa-chan~ 00:05** Get him something from the heart. You're a sappy guy.

**Oikawa 00:08** AWWW IWA-CHAN I DIDN'T KNOW YOU FELT THAT WAY ABOUT ME  <33333 But I'm stuck. Generic advice won't help me this time.

**Iwa-chan~ 00:13** What does he like

**Oikawa 00:21** He likes coffee, winter, scarves, notebooks, helping other people, succulants, sweet things, really spicy things, me (of course :D ), long showers, when I kiss the freckles on his back, he really likes kissing actually, he also likes playing pranks, he likes the look on Ushiwaka's face when I make that disgusting drink Ushiwaka likes that's really hard to make, maybe Suga has a petty justice kink idk, he likes watching me play volleyball, he sings in the shower sometimes (and sounds angelic, Iwa-chan you should hear it), he likes tea but not the fruity kind, oversized sweaters, horror movies, horror books, but Christmas is his favorite holiday can you believe that?, he's a small gathering kind of guy, he doesn't like milk bread as much as I do, he likes trains, and flying, and biking, not so much running, hmmm....

**Iwa-chan~ 00:30** Wow.

**Oikawa 00:32** HELP

**Iwa-chan~ 00:35** You know all that and you can't come up with something? I'm not coming up with a gift for YOUR boyfriend.

**Oikawa 00:38** FINE. ALL I wanted was a nudge in the right direction but I guess that was TOO MUCH TO ASK.

**Iwa-chan~ 00:40** Goodnight.

**Oikawa 08:09** I know what I'm doing. NO THANKS TO YOU.

*

If Oikawa is good at one thing, it's utilizing other people. It's actually a wonder (in his mind, anyway) that he hasn't been made a shift manager yet at Daichi's cafe. But given that he's only meant to be a summer hire, he figures that this must be the reason. Because he's not long term. Otherwise he totally would be a manager.

He manages to get the staff working together on June 13, Oikawa's new third favorite day of the year, to keep a few secrets. Daichi had agreed to a lot of things provided that Oikawa could do a lot of organizing.

It's the middle of the week. The cafe isn't hugely busy, which is one of the reasons why this plan works. Oikawa spends the hour before his opening shift in a bakery because he hasn't quite gotten the confidence to subject multiple people to his baking attempts. (Yet.) He smuggles specialty ingredients in the back, and gives Asahi the bakery address and time. He calls in one of the other baristas, Hinata, to come take an afternoon shift. Hinata promises to come, but only if he can work with Kageyama too. Daichi allows this.

The morning brings a slow stream of customers, and Suga makes their drinks blissfully unaware of everything being planned around him. Oikawa can't help but grin at Suga's back every time Suga turns around. This is his element. Planning, execution. He's come far enough that the people in this cafe are his team, and he can work with them to make something good happen.

At noon, Suga takes his lunch break, and Oikawa texts Hinata two words: “come in.”

Suga's lunch break is half an hour long. During that time they place a small chocolate cupcake in the center of one of the tables by the window. Next to it, Oikawa places a succulant with dark green leaves. Hinata ties a small bouquet of balloons onto the chair.

Daichi places a tray of cupcakes on the counter in front of the register and Asahi prepares a sign with his suprisingly decorative writing that reads “It's Suga's Birthday! Please enjoy a free cupcake and half off all drinks!”

Suga walks in right at the half hour mark, and every employee shouts, “Happy Birthday Suga!!”

Suga's face turns red, his mouth dropping open in surprise. “Wh-what is this?” he asks, stuck in the doorway.

“Come in, come in,” Daichi gently pulls Suga towards the decorated table by the arm. “It's your birthday! You deserve to celebrate.”

“But work-”

“Hinata and Kageyama are covering for you and Oikawa,” Daichi explains.

Suga's eyes light upon the table with the small plant and the cupcake and he places a hand over his mouth. Then he looks up at Oikawa, who pulls out the chair.

“Happy Birthday,” he says.

“Did you plan this?” Suga asks.

“Maybe,” Oikawa says, at the same time as Daichi says, “Yes.”

Suga rushes forward and throws his arms around Oikawa, causing him to stagger backwards. He catches himself just in time for Suga to press a kiss to his lips.

“Ew,” Kageyama mutters. Suga pulls away, laughing.

“Sit,” Oikawa says. “Enjoy your cake. I have one more thing for you.”

“Oh?” Suga raises his eyebrows. “Is this a private thing?”

Oikawa feels his face grow hot. “No! Why would you think that?”

“I don't know,” Suga says, innocent.

Oikawa rolls his eyes. “Calm down, Kou-chan. I'm not going to fall for your charms so easily.”

Suga winks, and Oikawa of course falls for his charms right then and there and there's nothing he can do about it. So he mutters something about getting Suga's other gift and heads behind the counter.

Making this special drink for Suga, which he practiced with Asahi during the times Suga wasn't in the cafe, isn't the hardest drink he's had to make. But it comes with the most pressure, because this is Suga. He wants Suga to love this drink. He wants Suga to taste the love that has gone into this as much as Oikawa tastes the love Suga puts into crafting his own drinks. Oikawa may not be able to give a bit of love to every single cup he makes, but he can give all of his love to this one.

He carries the coffee cup to Suga's table, places it in front of him. He's learned from YouTube tutorials how to make a basic latte art heart.

“This is a special drink,” Oikawa says, and his voice is not at all shaky, not one bit, “just for you. It's a latte infused with vanilla and a bit of lavender. You said you loved the smell of lavender and I heard that it compliments coffee really well so I wanted to try it. It's like your lattes but with a bit of my flair, if that makes sense? I wanted to give you something different. But I-I hope you like it.”

Suga raises the cup to his lips and takes a sip, swallows, and sighs. Oikawa waits. Suga looks up at him, his eyes bright.

“Thank you,” he breathes. “It's lovely.”

 _Like you_ , Oikawa thinks, and then Suga's arms around around him again.

Oikawa presses a kiss into Suga's hair and Suga presses a kiss to Oikawa's lips, and for a moment they just hold each other.

Then Suga murmurs, “I love you too.”

Oikawa holds him tighter because Suga understands. He _knows._

“Happy Birthday, Koushi,” he whispers. “I love you, too.” 


End file.
